Vampire pas sage mérite punition
by Emerys08
Summary: Nikola a encore fait une bêtise et mis en danger le sanctuaire et cette fois si Hélène en a plus qu'assez, il mérite une punition.


Salut tout le monde,

C'est mon premier OS avec lemon, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et franchement, qui n'y a pas déjà pensé ? Lisez et avouez que ça vous a traversé l'esprit après avoir vu les épisodes avec notre vampire préféré.

Pour bien se situer, l'histoire se passe pendant l'épisode 3x06 Animus, après qu'il ait activé l'accélérateur à particules et avant la fin, lorsqu'il fait preuve de prudence en demandant à Magnus de traduire les symboles.

Résumé : Nikola a, une fois encore, mit en danger le Sanctuaire et ses habitants et, pour Helen, c'est la fois de trop. Il est temps que Nikola soit puni pour ses actes.

Je remercie une fois de plus **Phénix 260**, qui en plus d'avoir corrigé mes fautes, ma fait profiter de son expérience des lemons. Merci à elle

* * *

><p>Vampire pas sage mérite punition<p>

O

O

O

O

Helen en avait plus qu'assez. Une fois de plus, Nikola avait fait fi de toute prudence et, une fois de plus, il avait mis en danger son Sanctuaire et les Phénomènes qu'il abritait. Tout ça parce que Monsieur le génie ne voulait pas attendre. Mais cette fois-ci c'était celle de trop et Helen savait de quelle manière elle allait le faire comprendre à la tête de mule qui lui servait d'ami.

Nikola soupira en sortant de sa chambre, Helen lui avait demandé de passer dans son bureau, sûrement pour lui reprocher l'imprudence dont il avait fait preuve plutôt dans la journée. Il pénétra donc dans le bureau de son amie mais, ce qu'il vit le surpris au plus haut point. Helen n'était pas à son bureau. Elle l'attendait, tranquillement assise sur le canapé, une bouteille de vin posée sur la table basse devant elle. Prudent, Nikola s'approcha et s'assit après invitation de la maîtresse des lieux. Quand celle-ci lui tendit un verre de vin, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, pas certain de savoir comment réagir.

- Je dois t'avouer, ma chère Helen, que je m'attendais à un sermon, remarqua Nikola en acceptant l'élégant verre à pied en cristal.

Il vit tourner le délicat liquide rouge à l'intérieur sans quitter la centenaire du regard.

- Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire et te reprocher, répliqua Helen. Mais, comme d'habitude, tu ne vas pas en tenir compte, alors pourquoi gâcher une soirée avec ça ? Hm ?

Cette remarque amena un sourire arrogant au scientifique qui vida son verre cul-sec. La seconde suivante, sa vision se troubla. Il sentit alors le verre lui échapper des doigts, entendit un son cristallin lointain puis sombra dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit malmené par la drogue. Il parvint à faire le tri et ne garda que les plus importantes : s'il en croyait ses bras impossible à bouger, il était attaché sur une chaise il ne voyait absolument rien, sans aucun doute à cause du bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux un frisson lui indiqua que quelqu'un lui avait retiré une partie de ses vêtements il conclu qu'il avait été drogué au vu du mal de crâne qui lui tambourinait les tempes et enfin, où était donc Helen ? Malgré ses sens vampiriques, il ne trouvait pas sa présence dans la pièce et celle de personne d'autre non plus du reste.

Néanmoins, avant d'appeler à l'aide, la première chose qu'il fit fut de tester la solidité des liens. Malheureusement pour lui, ces derniers étaient très solides et très bien attachés si bien qu'il se blessa les poignets en tirant dessus. Il songea alors à tester la solidité de la chaise elle-même mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter, on lui arracha brutalement le bandeau de la tête et une vive luminosité lui brula les yeux, l'obligeant à serrer aussitôt les paupières.

- Enfin réveillé, Nikola ? demanda Helen.

Elle se trouvait dans son dos et le vampire ne pouvait donc pas la voir.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il. Oh je sais, le vin !

Nikola était surpris mais aussi furieux, il avait été drogué, lui ! Il grogna alors et une ombre se profila dans son champ de vision.

- Peut-être que cette histoire ralentira ta consommation de vin, fit remarquer Helen.

Le vampire leva les yeux et se tendit légèrement. Devant lui, Helen n'était habillée que d'un simple déshabillé en soie couleur d'eau, légèrement transparent et semblait vraiment, mais alors vraiment furieuse, les mains posées sur les hanches. Nikola eut un frisson d'angoisse en se demandant ce que Helen allait lui faire, car il était évident qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec des belles paroles et quelques pirouettes de séduction, comme habituellement…

- Tu as été une fois de plus égoïste, Nikola Tesla, reprit soudain Helen d'une voix sans chaleur en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine à peine couverte. Tu n'as pensé qu'à tes découvertes et non aux Phénomènes qui auraient put être tués si je n'avais pas trouvé de solution à ton imprudence. Tu mérite d'être puni pour ce que tu as fait…

Helen se dirigea alors vers une table qui était contre l'un des murs de la pièce et revint près de Nikola avec une seringue et, sans demander l'avis de l'ex-vampire, la lui planta dans le bras sans aucune délicatesse. La vive douleur fit couiner le jeune homme qui tenta de se dérober mais la centenaire appuya sur le piston et retira l'aiguille.

- Je vais te laisser réfléchir, annonça-t-elle. Je reviendrais dans une petite heure. Amuse-toi bien Nikola…

La femme sortit alors de la pièce en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte et Nikola l'appela mais ne reçu aucune réponse. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le traitait de manière aussi cavalière, elle pourtant si bien élevée !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Nikola pour comprendre ce que Helen lui avait injecté, à peine quinze minutes après qu'elle soit partie, l'ancien vampire sentit sa température corporelle augmenter de façon alarmante et de la sueur glissa dans son dos. Il ne faisait pourtant pas chaud dans la pièce puisqu'il sentait la fraicheur sur son torse nu. Ce qui le mit sur la voie fut sans aucun doute l'étrange gêne physique qu'il ressentait tout à coup dans le bas de sa personne… L'ex-vampire serra les dents, il devait vraiment avoir énervé Helen pour quelle en arrive à une telle extrémité. Elle lui avait injecté un aphrodisiaque ! Sans doute de l'adrénaline ou quelque chose dans le genre pour que cela ait un effet aussi immédiat. Nikola l'insulta intérieurement, incapable de parler.

Lorsqu'Helen revint dans la chambre où était enfermé Nikola, elle remarqua que ce dernier avait été réceptif à sa petite piqûre. Il était crispé sur sa chaise, la peau luisante et le souffle court. Un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Parfait.

Helen s'approcha alors de Nikola, toujours habillé d'une simple nuisette et lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de brusquement le gifler. L'homme lâcha une exclamation de douleur, bien vite réprimée par le regard noir que lui jeta la femme. Helen tourna ensuite autour de lui, dont la respiration c'était fait plus laborieuse, puis une fois quelle fut dans son dos, elle lui agrippa les cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des consignes très simple.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, fit-elle. Si tu parles ou si tu cries, tu auras droit au bâillon si tu désobéis à l'un des ordres, tu auras droit au fouet, c'est comprit ? Je suis la seule qui connaisse le code pour sortir d'ici, tu n'as aucune chance de t'enfuir, surtout pas dans ton état. Tu as été un vilain garçon, tu dois être puni et puisque tu refuses de m'écouter lorsque je te demande normalement de ne pas mettre en danger mon Sanctuaire et ses habitants, ce qui inclut mon personnel et mes hôtes, je vais devoir te le faire comprendre… autrement. Tu as bien saisit ce que je t'ai dit ?

Elle relâcha la tête de Nikola qui la regarda, les yeux agrandis par la peur et la surprise. Mais enfin, que lui arrivait-il ! Il ne pensait pas qu'Helen serait ce genre de femme, prête à de telles extrémités, mais il savait que la menace qu'elle venait de faire était très sérieuse. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme hocha mollement la tête, devant se concentrer pour ne pas perdre le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Il ne savait pas quelle substance elle lui avait injectée, mais c'était violent !

Helen contourna à nouveau la chaise pour faire face à Nikola et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux avec élégance. Elle lui caressa la mâchoire, lui relevant la tête, puis lui ravit la bouche et l'embrassa voracement. L'ancien vampire s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il fut brutalement ramené sur terre quand la centenaire lui mordit la lèvre inferieure jusqu'au sang tout en pressant son bassin contre celui de l'ex-vampire. Nikola ne s'en était peut-être pas encore rendu compte mais Helen ne lui avait pas enlevé que sa chemise et ses chaussures… Tout en continuant à onduler, la femme glissa lentement pour se retrouver à genoux devant son prisonnier. Elle déposa des baisers faits de lave en fusion sur le torse et le ventre du jeune homme qui haletait, incapable de réagir autrement. Il eut cependant un violent soubresaut quand Helen apposa ses lèvres sur le tissu déformé du pantalon avant de s'emparer, avec les dents, de la fermeture éclair qu'elle descendit lentement…

Pendant les interminables minutes qui suivirent, la seule chose que put faire Nikola fut d'étouffer ses gémissements sous les caresses de sa tortionnaire. Il eut énormément de mal à se retenir lorsqu'il vit la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée entre ses genoux, fort occupée. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour prendre son sexe en bouche, il ne put que basculer sa tête en arrière, le torse couvert de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Mais Nikola déchanta très vite, s'il pouvait être excité par les attouchements d'Helen, il ne put cependant pas jouir sous ses caresses… Il venait de réaliser, avec quelque difficulté, que son sexe était prisonnier d'une cage de silicone qui le comprimait de façon douloureuse…

Helen eut un sourire en entendant la respiration rapide de son ami. Elle se pencha vers le membre tendu et le caressa lentement du bout de doigts. Bon sang, Nikola était vraiment un bel homme ! Elle avait put s'en apercevoir en voyant ses muscles fins parfaitement proportionnés, mais là… elle en avait la confirmation.

Avec un sourire gourmand, la centenaire prit la hampe dans sa bouche et le suçota le bout avant de faire descendre sa langue jusqu'aux bourses qui lui semblait bien pleines. Quel dommage que Nikola ne puisse pas les vider tout de suite… songea Helen en avisant la cage de silicone attachée autour du sexe de l'ex-vampire. Comme elle n'enveloppait pas totalement le membre du vampire, Helen allait pouvoir « instruire » Nikola convenablement. Elle se redressa alors et regarda son prisonnier dans les yeux, non sans lâcher le membre tremblant.

- Dis-moi Nikola, souffla-t-elle et lui saisissant le menton. Sais-tu combien de vies ta bêtise aurai put prendre aujourd'hui ? Hm ? Non ?

Nikola ignorait combien il y avait de pensionnaires dans le Sanctuaire car le chiffre variait sans cesses, aussi se contenta-t-il de secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Vingt-deux, répondit Helen. Vingt-trois avec moi, et bien entendu, je ne te compte pas. Tu recevras donc en punition deux coups pour chacun, ce qui nous fait un total de quarante-six et si jamais tu cherches à fuir ou à protester, ce sera le double. Comprit ?

Elle saisit alors le génie par la nuque et le propulsa sur les genoux. Nikola, sans ses mains, manqua heurter le sol de pleine face mais Helen le retint et l'obligea à se redresser, le dos bien droit. Les mains toujours liées dans le dos, le pantalon sur les chevilles et le sexe dressé, le vampire ne semblait plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Une véritable marionnette malléable à souhait…

Lorsqu'Helen se présenta de nouveau devant Nikola, elle avait un martinet dans les mains. L'homme eut un frisson de peur en reconnaissant l'objet à travers le brouillard de son cerveau, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas bouger, malgré la position plus qu'humiliante qu'il subissait. Soudain, les coups plurent sur son dos. Les un après les autres ils tombèrent, tantôt violent, tantôt une caresse, avec une régularité qui ne laissait pas de temps à l'ancien vampire pour reprendre son souffle.

Enfin, la douleur cessa. Les larmes aux yeux, Nikola se pencha en avant pour tenter de soulager son dos mais c'était ailleurs que résidait le seuil véritable de sa douleur car chaque coup l'avait blessé dans son ego et son orgueil, mais aussi car chaque coup n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas assouvir. Il fini part abandonner toute forme de résistance et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il reniflait.

Debout derrière lui, Helen semblait satisfaite. Posant le martinet, elle se pencha vers le jeune homme qui avait appuyé son front sur le sol, le dos lacéré de marques rouges, roulé en boule.

- Maintenant que la punition est terminée, fit-elle en lui prenant l'épaule pour le relever. Voyons ce que nous allons faire pour le dressage car, vois-tu, il est hors de question que tu risques encore la vie des pensionnaires de mon Sanctuaire. Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais pendant trop longtemps, sans te surveiller, mais ici c'est moi qui dirige. As-tu comprit ? Tu es allé trop loin, Nikola Tesla !

- Oui, ma reine…

Cette phrase n'était qu'un souffle. Il était épuisé. L'aphrodisiaque commençait à ne plus faire effet mais l'excitation qui lui prenait les sens était plus que jamais à son paroxysme et si cela avait été intéressant au début, maintenant c'était de la torture pure et il n'avait qu'une envie, que tout cela cesse…

Retrouvant un peu de lucidité, Nikola vit Helen prendre place dans un fauteuil, dans l'un des coins de la pièce, près d'une grande cheminée éteinte. La vision lui provoqua une nouvelle vague de désir et quand la centenaire ordonna à Nikola de s'approcher, celui ci s'exécuta en silence, peinant à se relever, le dos brulant, en titubant. Après une légère hésitation, il reprit place à genoux devant Helen, cette fois-ci entièrement nu. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était ainsi vulnérable mais peu importe, au point où il en était…

Helen eut alors un sourire victorieux en le voyant si soumis, devant elle, à genoux, tête baissée et genoux écartés pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol en formant de petits cercles brillants et une ombre de pitié voilà le regard de la femme l'espace d'une seconde mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Si tu veux que tout cela cesse, il va d'abord falloir me donner quelque chose Nikola… fit-elle en ouvrant délicatement les cuisses, offrant à la vue de son ami ce qu'elle lui refusait depuis plus d'un siècle.

L'ex-vampire n'en croyait pas ses yeux, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir offrir du plaisir à la femme assise devant lui ! Il s'approcha alors, toujours à genoux, puis embrassa le genou de sa déesse. Ses lèvres glissèrent ensuite à l'intérieur de la cuisse et remontèrent jusqu'à son intimité tout en laissant au passage une traîner de lave en fusion.

Helen se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. En voyant son amant si proche d'elle, elle remonta légèrement sa nuisette pour laisser au génie le libre accès à sa féminité. Elle bascula ses hanches et l'ancien vampire ne se fit pas prier et plongea son visage entre les cuisses de sa belle.

Nikola respira l'odeur d'Helen et, lentement, avec tendresse, il commença à lui donner du plaisir, titillant de temps en temps son bouton de chair avec ses dents sans jamais lui faire mal. Au début, la centenaire resta immobile puis ses mains partirent bientôt à l'assaut des courts cheveux de son amant, avant de les agripper avec force lorsqu'elle monta au septième ciel en laissant échapper un cri de pur plaisir.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'Helen reprenne son souffle et Nikola ne profita pas de la faiblesse et de l'inattention de la jeune femme, ce qui la surprit beaucoup. Il resta sagement agenouillé devant elle, le visage rouge, à la regarder. La vérité était que Nikola, malgré sa position de soumis, avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il avait toujours voulut depuis Oxford, à savoir offrir du plaisir à son Helen. Ainsi pendant qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, s'était-il tout simplement réinstallé à genoux, attendant la suite des évènements en savourant le souvenir des dernières minutes.

Helen apprécia la soumission de Nikola aussi décida-t-elle aussi de faire à son tour des efforts.

- Je vais te détacher, Nikola, annonça alors Helen en se redressant, encore tremblante. Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est du fouet que tu tâteras, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, ma reine, répondit le soumis en inclinant la tête, yeux clos.

Helen quitta alors son fauteuil et se pencha derrière Nikola. Avec un couteau, elle trancha ses liens puis retira la cage de silicone qui emprisonnait le sexe de son ami, avant de reprendre place sur le fauteuil.

- Voyons voir si tu es aussi obéissant que tu le dis, proposa alors la femme avec un sourire machiavélique. Caresse-toi.

Nikola, surpris par l'ordre, hésita une seconde mais fini par obéir. Il se mit alors à effleurer son torse et prenant en main son érection vibrante, il fit plaisir à sa tortionnaire. Il était aux portes de la jouissance lorsque l'ordre d'arrêter claqua dans l'air. Comme habitée de sa propre volonté, la main de Nikola quitta son érection et se posa sagement sur son genou. Une minute s'écoula et Helen répéta son ordre.

- Recommence.

Ce petit jeu dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus Nikola jouisse violemment, malgré l'ordre d'arrêter qui venait de claquer à ses oreillers. Ce fut un coup de cravache sur son sexe encore sensible qui le ramena à la réalité. Il baissa la tête, penaud.

- Pardonne-moi, ma reine, supplia l'homme comme un nouveau coup lui cinglait la peau.

Lorsqu'Helene entreprit de lui lier à nouveau les mains, devant cette fois-ci, Nikola se laissa faire malgré l'envie qu'il ait de se débattre et de faire cesser ce « jeu » qui tournait au ridicule. Il fut brutalement jeté au sol avant de pouvoir protester, et Helen attacha cette fois-ci les liens au pied du fauteuil, rendant ainsi Tesla totalement vulnérable et sans défenses. Helen eut un sourire et récupéra la « ceinture de chasteté » dans le but de sangler à nouveau Nikola. En voyant l'objet de torture, Nikola se roula en boule.

- Non, s'il te plait ma Reine ! supplia-t-il. S'il te plait, je serais sage, promis, ma reine, je t'en supplie…

Helen hésita puis finalement accepta de ne pas la lui remettre. Le poussa sur le dos, elle entreprit de le caresser à nouveau, tout en lui interdisant de jouir, le martinet à portée de main.

Nikola acquiesça vivement et regarda Helen se penché de nouveau sur son érection, elle souffla sur le gland, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à l'homme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_Il est temps d'en finir_, songea soudain Helen.

Elle prit l'érection de Nikola dans sa main et se glissa sur lui, laissant le sexe de Nikola la pénétrer doucement. Une fois son ami entièrement en elle, elle commença un lent mouvement de va et vient qui leurs arracha tous deux une longue plainte de plaisir. Le rythme d'Helen prit peu à peu de l'ampleur, aidée par Nikola qui soulevait son bassin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, jusqu'à atteindre le summum de leur plaisir et de jouir ensemble.

Le corps encore tremblant de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de connaître et dont elle ne trouvait pas d'équivalent dans son passé amoureux, Helen se reposait sur le torse de Nikola, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Quand elle se dégagea de lui, se relevant, elle observa son meilleur ami, allongé sur le sol, totalement nu, les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête et la regardant avec tendresse et… amour, comme d'en l'attente d'un nouvel ordre de la part de sa reine.

Se mordant la lèvre, Helen le détacha alors et s'assit à côté de lui. Nikola s'agenouilla à son tour en ramenant sur lui son pantalon pour se cacher. Helen attendit sa réaction, se disant qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Le sourire qui naquit alors sur le visage de l'ancien vampire la troubla.

- Si à chaque fois que je fais une bêtise, tu me punis de cette façon, je ne suis pas sur du tout de vouloir arrêter, remarqua Nikola avec un sourire taquin.

- Si tu fais encore une bêtise d'une telle ampleur, je te promets que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de recommencer, répliqua Helen en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, ma reine, répondit alors Nikola avec douceur.

Cette réponse fit sourire Helen qui se leva et tendit la main au vampire. Celui-ci s'en empara et la centenaire l'entrain avec elle dans la chambre.

Le lendemain, Helen et Nikola se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque avec la carte mystérieuse, Nikola demandant sagement la traduction des symboles de la ville holographique à Helen, comme si de rien n'était, mais cette dernière, si l'on ne croyait des regards que Nikola posait sur elle, était sure qu'il ne ferait plus de bêtises avant un long moment, un très long moment. Néanmoins, s'il en faisait encore une qui mettait en danger sa vie à elle ou celle de ses pensionnaires, elle avait de quoi le corriger comme il le fallait…


End file.
